


Первое мая

by jedi_katalina



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Первое мая




End file.
